Kreature Reminisces
by The Glowing Mischief
Summary: It's Halloween night at Hogwarts, and Kreature remembers.


**A/N: This fic was a challenge on Gaiaonline. It is written in Kreature's P.O.V. Enjoy. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter. **

Kreature is at Hogwarts. Kreature doesn't want to be there, but Kreature was ordered to work there by Master Harry. Kreature is Master Harry's now, so Kreature will have to take his new Master's orders, or Kreature will have to punish himself. So Kreature works at Hogwarts.

For the first few days, Kreature likes it-there is no Master Harry there to order Kreature around. Kreature likes making the food for the children, but Kreacher isn't allowed near the stove anymore. The other house elves are afraid Kreature will poison Hogwarts' youth. Kreature takes this into consideration-Kreature will only poison the Mudblood scum his Mistress so disapproves of, if given the chance.

After a week in the kitchens, Kreature doesn't like it there anymore. The other house-elves treat Kreature without so much as an ounce of respect-the same way Master Sirius treated Kreature. And Kreature doesn't like being disrespected. Kreature supposes that he has adopted the personality of his Mistress, as she didn't like being disrespected either. Kreature also doesn't like the mutterings the other house-elves try to hide. Kreature especially doesn't like that Dobby. Dobby is too optimistic for Kreature. The last thing that Kreature dislikes is that there is no portrait of his Mistress, no one to listen to Kreature's ramblings about the Mudbloods and blood-traitors Kreature so hates. It is lonely in the kitchens without Kreature's Mistress. And Kreature is sad.

It is Halloween now, and Kreature is in mourning. Kreature's favorite Master died on this day, some seventeen years ago. Kreature remembers Master Regulus' kindness and loyalty to the House of Black. Kreature remembers the day when Master Regulus drank the potion. Kreature remembers Master Regulus' request on that day. _Destroy the locket_, Master Regulus told Kreature, before Master's death. Kreature doesn't have that locket anymore. Kreature has failed Master Regulus.

Kreature takes a photograph from the pocket of his filthy rags. It is of Master Regulus when he is seventeen. Kreature took it when Master Regulus went home for the summer. Master Regulus is smiling- it's almost a smirk. Dangling from his left hand, is a heavy locket, and large 'S' on its front.

Kreature places Master Regulus' picture in the corner, away from the pumpkins and other Halloween decorations that the house-elves decorated the kitchens with, in an attempt to make the kitchens more festive.

Kreature summons a bottle of Butterbeer. Butterbeer is like alcohol to house-elves; Butterbeer dulls the senses, weakens your emotions. And so Kreature drinks, because Kreature doesn't want to remember. But Kreature remembers anyway.

Kreature reminisces about Master Regulus. Kreature remembers Master's kindness, Master's bravery. Kreature is undisturbed by the other house-elves. They do not want anything to do with Kreature, and Kreature doesn't want anything to do with them. And so Kreature reminisces, well into the night. It's around eleven when Kreature finally tries to fall asleep. His mourning was peaceful and undisturbed, and Kreature feels wetness of his face. Kreature wipes off the wetness with the back of his other palm, the one that isn't holding the bottle. Kreature lets the butterbeer bottle roll on the floor and out of sight. Kreature doesn't care if he makes a mess, Kreacher will clean it up later.

Kreature strokes the picture of his beloved Master lovingly. Master Regulus is gone, and now Master Sirius is also. Master Harry is the only thing Kreature has left. Kreature pockets the picture of Master Regulus, and then turns to his other side. Kreature can't let Master Regulus down.

Kreature decides that he must look for the locket. Kreature wants to fulfill Master Regulus' last wish, and destroy the locket. Kreature decides to do it later. It will get done, Kreature knows, but Kreature is working at Hogwarts now. Surely it will look suspicious if a house-elf were to look for a locket that had long since been missing, according to Master Harry. Kreature knows where it is, of course. Mundungus Fletcher, that nasty old con artist, stealing Kreature's possessions. It makes Kreature sick, that something as filthy as that would take what was the Black Family's at one point. It's all Kreature's now, no matter what Master Harry thinks.

Kreature can't leave this place unless Master Harry allows him to. The second Kreature gets the chance, Kreature will visit old Mundungus Fletcher, and find that locket. Kreature thinks it will make Master Regulus proud.

**A/N: I don't know the month in which Regulus died, so I made his death day Halloween, for purposes of this fic. Tell me how I did in a review. **_**Constructive**_** criticism is welcome. **


End file.
